1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toothbrushes and, more specifically, to a closed mouth toothbrush comprising a curvilinearly shaped flexible brush head forming seat for a plurality of circumferentially extending bristles manufactured of a material selected from fibers and polymerics, extending radially, with the bristle's periphery enveloping a curvilinear elliptical shape to provide a way for performing a cleaning task of all the interior oral cavity surfaces.
The cleaning task comprises moving the flexible brush head in a reciprocating motion for brushing the interior cheek wall, teeth, gums, roof of mouth and tongue with the mouth closed, thereby all germs are retained within the mouth until the oral cavity is rinsed. In conjunction with a manual embodiment of the present invention, the present invention further envisions an electric embodiment in which the flexible brush head is fixed to a motorized shaft that is selectively actuatable reciprocatively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other toothbrushes designed for reciprocating movement during use.
While these toothbrushes may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a closed mouth toothbrush having a flexible brush head that conforms to a surface being cleaned.
It is further desirable to provide a closed mouth toothbrush having a flexible brush head being in a curvilinear elliptical shape with a distal end having a smaller cross sectional area than a middle portion to aid in cleaning between superjacent skin folds.